mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is one of the main characters in the show Family Guy. Like Homer Simpson, he is a lazy, obese, slow, thick-headed drunk but he can occasionally prove to be a good husband and loving father. Peter has often been known to do stupid things such as using his daughter Meg's college money to buy a medieval-era catapult or having a contest to see who gets the last piece of pie in the fridge by making everyone (including himself) vomit uncontrollably. Sometimes, his nemesis, the Giant Chicken, comes out to fight him and each battle ends with Peter "killing" the Giant Chicken and walking away, only for the viewer to find out that the chicken is still alive resulting in the cycle repeating in a later episode. Warner's Peter Griffin Warner created the first true Peter Griffin character for MUGEN. Judgespear's Peter Griffin An edit of Warner's Peter, Judgespear makes Peter into more of an Marvel vs Capcom (MvC) Styled Character, with mechanics such as Aerial Rave. Gameplay As said by Judgespear, Peter's gameplay is like a MvC character. Peter is a 6-buttoned character, too. His attacks are well-balanced and has some special intros with some other characters Judgespear has made. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch 'Supers' Peter Uppercut (D, DB, B, a) Bottle Toss (D, DF, F, a/b) Fart-Douken (D, DF, F, x/y) Power Head-Butt (D, DB, B, z) DARKSPINDOCTOR PETER-Exclusive Falldown Attack (Hold a for 2 sec, release) Power gauge charge(hold b+y)(V1.1 and above! V1.1 will be released soon!) 'Hypers' Anal Torch (D, DF, F, x+y) (Requires 1 power bar) Ipecac Attack (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) (Requires 2 power bars) Steroid Man (D, DB, B, x+y) (Requires 1 power bar) Luwiigiimaster's Peter Griffin This Peter is a edit of Judgespear's Peter which added more like an MvC character, adding aesthetics such as MvC Hitsparks and the MvC announcer yelling out "Hyper Combo Finish!" when he KOs an opponent with a super. a Mudkip super as a guard counter and a Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, an instant kill-last resort attack. Actarus' Peter Griffin Before Warner made his Peter Griffin, there was already a Peter Griffin character for MUGEN by Actarus, but all it is is a stolen sprite from Warner's Homer intro where he kicks Peter out of the way. This character is an epic mess; he has garbled sprites, a voicepack that makes him sound like he's talking in a foreign language (with the exception of a poorly ripped Can't Touch Me sound effect,) incredibly buffed stats, nonsensical attacks, and inconsistent hitboxes, making him very hard to take down. In fact, he is so negatively accepted that he is one of the original terrible characters (along with Actarus' Bender and others) that started the "destroy stupid mugen" video fad. Download: http//fanaticmugen.free.fr/index.php?swction=chars#original DarkSpinDoctor's Peter Griffin This is a direct edit of Warner's Peter to include fatalities, flawless victory voices and text, and some new moves. The two fatalities are a killer head-butt or a skyward uppercut where the victim falls to a bloody death! More fatalities will come with more updates. It is still in progress to be perfect, but here is a link to it's MUGEN Guild topic: http://mugenguild.com/forumx/index.php?topic=135658.0 Videos Video:Peter Griffin VS Homer Simpson -MUGEN Category:Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Cartoon Characters category:Adult Swim Characters